1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electrical receptacles and switches encased within receptacle enclosures, and in particular to joining multiple receptacles or switches within an enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gang bus suitably constructed, and disposed between two or more receptacles or switches within a confined receptacle enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power is typically supplied to a building from external power lines into a centralized power panel. From the power panel, the supply power is distributed throughout the structure or building by the positioning of outlet or wall enclosures utilized as terminal access points for the power supply system. Such outlet enclosures are typically cavities extending behind the outer surface of a wall having dimensions suitable for retention of electrical receptacles or switches, depending on the application. A receptacle is a static forum for manually coupling xe2x80x9cplugsxe2x80x9d such as those on power cords to the source power wiring. As deployed within wall enclosures, switches provide a selectable contact point between the source wire supply and fixtures such as lights, appliances, electrical receptacles, etc. Within such wall enclosures, electrical receptacles or switches are mounted behind faceplates that conform to the dimensions of the enclosure opening.
For typical single-phase AC systems, the mounting of receptacles or switches to the source power supplied from the power panel requires connecting supply wire running through the walls and into the enclosure to designated contact points on the receptacles. Due to limited enclosure space, and as will be appreciated by one familiar with such mounting procedures, substantial hand work is required to connect the enclosure source wiring with a receptacle or switch module. The space within a given enclosure becomes even more limited due to the need to coil excess supply-side wire within the receptacle or outlet box behind the individual module.
The need to connect multiple discretely manufactured receptacle or switch modules within a given enclosure arises in situations involving installation or modification of a desired module configuration within an existing enclosure that itself is not available to modification for practical or construction industry standard reasons. A receptacle outlet enclosure situated within a wall, floor, or ceiling cavity is a typical example. In such a situation, two or more discrete modules (e.g. two or more duplex plug receptacles) are mutually coupled to provide a common electrical forum supplied by a single set of supply wires. The modules are subsequently mechanically affixed to pre-designated module anchoring points (e.g. screws anchors) within the enclosure and a faceplate is often affixed to cover the otherwise uncovered area of the enclosure opening.
Conventionally, the mutual electrical coupling between modules within a confined enclosure has been accomplished utilizing jumper wires that extend from the xe2x80x9csourcexe2x80x9d module (i.e. the module to which the supply wire will be directly connected) to the other mutually coupled modules. The addition of one or more jumper wires significantly decreases the room available in the enclosure, thus increasing the difficulty in installation of the supply wires to the source module. In addition, extra handwork is required in situating each of the individual modules in position for anchoring within the enclosure.
It can therefore be appreciated that a need exists for an improved apparatus for installing multiple receptacle or switch modules within a given enclosure. The present invention addresses such a need.
A gang bus apparatus for rigidly coupling plug receptacles within a receptacle enclosure is disclosed herein. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a gang bus apparatus includes at least two discrete plug receptacle modules. Each of the plug receptacle modules includes a front surface disposed substantially co-planar with an opening of a module enclosure, the front surface including electromechanical plug reception means for mating with an electrical plug. Each of the plug receptacle modules further includes an opposing rear surface having at least one electromechanical contact point. A rigid, substantially flat conductive bar is disposed along the rear surfaces of the plug receptacles with the conductive bar coupled to each of the electromechanical contact points to simultaneously provide a rigid structural connection between the plug receptacles and provide a common electrical node between the electromechanical contact points.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.